


If only

by PickledOnions



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:23:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PickledOnions/pseuds/PickledOnions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandot creativity night prompt 2: Nonbinary/asexual character</p>
            </blockquote>





	If only

Carolyn looks in the mirror and sighs. Another day of being a woman. She’s fine, really, she’s alright, really, the pronouns and name and everything, she doesn’t mind that. It’s what she’s used to. Too late to change everything now. But she always knows, feels that people see her and think ‘female’, and that… well. That doesn’t make her feel… right. If only she’d known the terms when she was younger, or even just before Arthur. Snarky comments from Ruth and Gordon she could take, but knowing how confusing it would be for her son to see her differently, well, that was another thing. 

“Mum?” came a voice at the door. “It’s time to go.”

Snap out of it, Carolyn. Reality time.


End file.
